ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Torgon Pyke
Torgon Pyke is a bastard of House Wynch on the island of Pyke in the Iron Islands, and the last surviving son of Lord Ygon Wynch. He is a strict follower of the Drowned God, and an adherent of the Old Way. He is twenty five years old. Appearance Torgon is relatively tall and muscular, standing at 6ft with a sturdy and lean frame. His hair is kept in one thick and long braid, reaching down to beyond his shoulders, while the sides of his head remain shaven. He wears a large beard and has a tattoo on the side of his head, just above his right ear. His body is heavily scarred, many of his own making. A large scar dominates the left side of his face, and left him without vision in that eye. He is missing most of his left pinkie and half of his left ring finger. History Born in the year 345 AC to Lord Ygon Wynch and one of his salt wives, Torgon was raised as a true Ironborn son. His father is a strong adherent to the Old Way, as much as one can be under the reign of the Stark kings, and he passed that on to all of his sons, including Torgon. As such, Torgon never learned to read, and grew up illiterate. Torgon was the third of four sons born to Lord Ygon, and the second of two bastards. He is, or at least was, closest in age to Ygon’s second son, Urrigon. With only five years separating all four brothers though, they were all close to one another. For years, they grew and learned together, but one day, when Torgon was but two-and-ten, things changed. Caught in a storm, their father’s longship capsized. While most surfaced, Torgon and the youngest brother, also named Ygon, were trapped in the currents below. There, Torgon saw him. The Drowned God called to him, inviting him to his watery halls. Torgon accepted his call, and brought Ygon with him, dragging his brother of nine to the deep. When Torgon awoke, he found only Ygon had been accepted into the Drowned One’s halls. The bastard had been saved and the trueborn son had not. Perhaps it was his own twisted mind, but Torgon saw that as a sign- The Drowned God wanted him, not his brothers. Why else would he have saved him? In a sign of twisted remembrance of his brother, Torgon took on Ygon’s hairstyle, one which he wears to this day. From then on, Torgon believed he was destined to succeed his father, not one of his brothers, and became a zealous follower of the Drowned God. As the three of them grew older, Torgon never lost sight of this. His skills with an axe began to show, as did his abilities at sailing. Then again, you were not a true Ironborn if you did not feel at home with an axe in hand, or on the deck of a longship. When he was seven-and-ten, Torgon removed another of his brothers from his path. This time, it was the other bastard, Harren- the eldest son of Lord Ygon. Wearing the hairstyle of Ygon, Torgon took his brother’s tattoo- a design of a crown on the back/right of his head. Officially, Harren had died in his sleep, though the cause was unknown. In truth, Torgon had strangled his brother in the middle of the night. Lord Ygon had no proof, but grew suspicious, and as such, sought of a way to punish his son. Torgon would from then on be used by his father for any task deemed too dangerous, too dirty or too dastardly for him or his remaining trueborn son. It was these years serving as his father’s lackey that Torgon’s proclivity for sabotage,torture and hunting (of the human variety) began to show. There was no task Torgon would not do, no level to which he would not steep. He began earning a reputation on the isles, men began to hear talk of him and his deeds. The Drowned God is watching, Torgon thought. After a few years, his actions caught the attention of Quenton Greyjoy himself. Lord Quenton would subsequently begin using Torgon in the same manner Lord Ygon had. If a man needed to be killed, a town needed a lesson, a captain reminded of his place, Torgon was the man the Lord of Pyke went to. Torgon’s reputation grew, and Lord Quenton’s remained unharmed. It didn’t take long before every man, woman and child on the Isles had heard tale of his actions. Not only did Torgon’s unsavory actions gain notice, but so too did his actions in battle. Torgon was a fierce fighter, bolstered by his faith in the Old Way, and the Drowned God. He thought himself untouchable- the Drowned God still had plans for him, now was not his time. He fought like a wild man, fearing no blade, no axe, no arrow. Torgon even began to scar himself, should he remain untouched after conflicts. He yearns for the day the Drowned God will accept him into his halls, and views each cut as a step closer to this. Over the years, his body has accumulated many scars, most of his own making. When only two-and-twenty, the time came for Torgon to finally eliminate his last brother. Urrigon and Torgon- one trueborn, the other a bastard- were both of the same age, and close since childhood. They fought together often enough, when Torgon did not have other deeds to attend to. After a successful raid with his brother, Torgon ordered his own men to slaughter Urrigon’s crew. Holding his brother under the waves, Torgon delivered his final sibling to the Drowned One’s halls. Torgon began growing his beard as Urrigon had. Now, Torgon is the last surviving child of Lord Ygon, and is now in the position the Drowned God had always planned for him. He waits for the day to claim Iron Holt as his own, though he is ever aware of his father’s attempts at birthing new sons. Though, in his old age, he has no success. Even if a son should be born to him, that would only mean one extra Ironborn son for Torgon to offer up to the watery halls below. Recent Events Torgon has been on Pyke for some time, seeing to the business Quenton Greyjoy has given him. Mostly involving torture and executions, Gaunt sought ways to entertain himself, and so he gave condemned prisoners weapons to fight him for their freedom. Though victorious in killing the prisoners, Torgon was left short one eye and a number of fingers on his left hand.A Fighting Chance After a fortnight of recovery, word came to Iron Holt of the wedding between Skadi Harlaw and Dagon Ironmaker. Though, in an act of revenge against the abusive Torgon, the maester of Iron Holt forged a letter of rebellion and sent it to Quenton Greyjoy, while telling Torgon that the wedding would be occurring between Skadi Harlaw and Damion Lannister.An Error Of Judgement After a week of travel, Torgon arrived at Lannisport, to attend the wedding of Skadi Harlaw and Damion Lannister at Casterly Rock, a few days hence.Here's Torgon! Reaching Casterly Rock though, Torgon was greeted with mockery, as it was revealed to him that the information he had been fed was false.Two Days Returning to Ironholt in a fit of rage, Torgon struck out against his lord-father and was thusly imprisoned.A Warm Welcome Home After weeks of imprisonment, Torgon began to hear voices, guiding him towards his escape, his future, and his destiny.Down To The Depths I After thirty five days imprisoned, Torgon finally broke free, and in the dead of night, murdered his own father.Down To The Depths II The last of the Wynch bloodline, Torgon began his search for legitimization, so that he might claim his fathers castle and lands, and his destiny in the process. Family * Ygon Wynch, Lord of Iron Holt (314-370). ** Urrigon Wynch, heir to Iron Holt (34x-367). ** Harren Pyke, bastard of House Wynch (345-36x). ** Torgon Pyke, bastard of House Wynch (b. 345). ** Ygon Wynch, fourth son of Ygon Wynch (3xx-3xx). Trivia * Torgon is the Captain of the longship Neverdawn. * He is almost never dressed in anything that isn’t black- smallclothes or armor alike. * His personal sigil is a black bloody moon on a purple field. References Category:House Wynch Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi